


A Horrible Mistake!

by OM3N17783



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Joke Fic, Other, Triangle Bill Cipher, he's held hostage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:55:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23924965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OM3N17783/pseuds/OM3N17783
Relationships: Bill Cipher/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 21





	A Horrible Mistake!

Ah, what a day that was! You and your cousin finally made it all the way from Arizona to Gravity Falls to pursue your dreams of a small pottery business in a mysterious but sleepy town in the middle of the woods. Quite a specific dream, but just specific enough to accomplish! Once you stepped foot into this Oregon town, you could feel your visions almost becoming a reality. The waffle house, the oddities exhibit, all the tourist attractions, it was perfect. You and your cousin settled in an empty shop just at the end of the block, facing the neighborhood while still keeping themselves where all the gift shops are. A perfect location for the local kids to come by and check their cool new shop: "Y/N and Cody, Your Local Pot Dealers!"

After bringing in boxes full of clay and furniture, you were completely worn out. You bring in the last box of clay and shake your arms, looking at Cody. Cody was washing the counters, you give him a thumbs up and go upstairs to take a quick nap. Going upstairs, the ceiling was decorated with maps you both collected from all the tourist attractions, fairy lights, and blurry polaroids. Taking in the comfy atmosphere you sigh, close your eyes, and immediately fall asleep.

When you opened them back up, you were sitting in a swing in a strange place. It was dark, foggy, and you could hear the song "I Get Around" by Beach Boys echoing from far, far away. The place was oddly familiar, but you couldn't exactly pinpoint where you were. In front of you was a run down suburban house with rotting cactus in the lawn. There was also a large tree with a tire swing that was barely hanging on and full of leaves and sand. You hop off the swing you were on and approach the house, inspecting it up and down. It looked like your childhood home, but with everything in black & white it was hard to tell. The more you looked, the more you couldn't help but have the feeling that you were being watched... 

"Well well we- HOLY MOLY!" A voice came from behind you, when you turned around you saw a goofy little triangle man. Like some sort of cartoon, his eye popped out of his socket as he exclaimed "AWOOGA AWOOGA!" and a heart pumped out of his chest. He tried going back to normal, pushing the eye pack into his socket and adjusting his bowtie. He cleared his throat before continuing, "Sorry, you look quite nice today! Just kidding, you look ugly as shit, but the guys in the back here are keeping me hostage to tell you that you look like a.. One moment." He hurled before continuing, "You look like a snack! What's your name?"

You make the real-life equivalent of the flushed emoji and take a step back. Who was this handsome fellow? Those 60 degree angles were quite... Exquisite... And what was this man doing all pyramid-cheeked up on a Thursday night? You flutter your eyelashes as your face morphs into the Samsung pleading emoji. 

"And what would your name be, you.. Eugh, hold on." He took out a flashcard, "You.. Spicy cheese ball?" 

"I.. I'm Y/N.." You twiddled your fingers together and made inhuman anime noises.

"Alright, now that I've finished the introduction I have been forced to read by inter-dimensional gunpoint.. I'm Bill Cipher! Wanna see a deer head?" Oh, now you know he's a keeper! You nod and he claps his hands together, forming a deer head that would make ungodly screeching noises. Nature is beautiful!

"Wow, Bill! That's amazing!"

"I can also do a whooole lot of other stuff, but I wanna ask you something."

"W-What is it..?"

"Are you willing to sell your soul to release me from this awful prison?"

"A-Anything for you, Bill-san..."

He chuckled, holding his hand out. A blue flamed appeared, and you shook his hand. Suddenly, he disappeared!

And there you were, sentenced to forever wander the mindscape until someone came in to act with your horrible x reader performance...


End file.
